zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Announcement to all Editors
Hey, everyone. This could very well be the last forum to ever happen here on Zeldapedia. I'm not saying that to be pessimistic – quite the opposite, in fact. I don't make forums very often, so this one is probably the most important one we've had in years. As you may know, FANDOM (who hosts us here on Zeldapedia) bought Curse Media, who owned Gamepedia. This meant that FANDOM acquired Gamepedia, along with all their individual wikis – and that includes ZeldaWiki. There are numberous subjects that have wikis dedicated to them both on FANDOM and on Gamepedia, and talks have been had among many different communities about merging together under one wiki. So you can probably see where this is going. The staff here has been in talks with the staff over at ZeldaWiki. Fine people, really, and we've easily been able to bury the hatchet between our communities. We've talked a lot about how our sites are doing, and one thing that was almost universally agreed upon was our ideal scenario: rather than dividing our efforts to make two sub-par sites, we pool our resources together and make one top-notch wiki devoted to the Legend of Zelda series. So the choice on the table is relatively simple (though that doesn't make it an easy decision); joining forces with ZeldaWiki would mean a few things logistically: # Zeldapedia as we know it would become archived. The entire site would be locked from editing to everyone except FANDOM staff. # Our Discussions board would be effectively shut down. # A banner (provided by FANDOM and Gamepedia) would be placed globally (on every page) directing viewers to ZeldaWiki. In practice, things would look like this. The purpose of this forum is really just to see how many editors there are hanging around here. I only anticipate a handful of responses at best, but maybe I'll be surprised. In any case, this is just an open forum to discuss whether we, as a community, want to pursue this opportunity. Personally, I'm of the opinion that "crossing over" (as FANDOM calls it) is the best course of action for Zeldapedia. Our activity is nearly nonexistent, and moving our few editors to ZeldaWiki to pool our resources would unite the communities. The growth and well-being of Zelda wikis online could depend on us joining together. I hope it goes without saying, but this is not the place to slam FANDOM, Zeldapedia, Gamepedia, ZeldaWiki, Curse, NIWA, or any other tangentially related sites or organizations. Thank you all in advance for contributing! I'm here to answer all your questions to the best of my ability. – Ceiling Master 21:35, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :I'd like to repeat that anyone is welcome to chime in with their own opinion or thoughts on the matter. If you've retired or just created an account, we'd like to hear from you. Again, this is the most important forum in recent memory (probably the most important). Green Rupee 05:35, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not sure that's a good idea, to be honest. Some of us don't even have a Gamepedia account. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:09, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, I'm sorry, but it's already been decided; there was a forum on Zelda Universe for the ZW side, and a discussion post here on our side, as well as a vote. These things were announced and happened weeks ago; the vast majority of our community supported the merge. :::Editors are encouraged to create Twitch/Gamepedia accounts, Zelda Universe accounts, and join our Discord server to more easily communicate with ZP and ZW staff moving forward. Due to this forum sitting empty for nearly a month, it's effectively retired. – Ceiling Master 10:36, June 12, 2019 (UTC)